The Multiple Bloods
by send-fangirls-first
Summary: demigods with complicated heritage discover new powers.O.C. its rated m for graphic and sexual stuff... later. NOT A LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Scott and to put things simply I'm a demigod but not a half blood let me explain...

my family has long roots with the Greek and roman gods and Godesses. before I tell you what happened recently i'll let you know how far back my family goes and with who. I don't have much time so this'll be short. my great, great, great grand father was a son of cupid (the lesser of the two gods of love) he then attracted the attention of Aphrodite in life and had a son. the son whose name was Lucas grew up and had a normal life besides being very very attractive and persuasive. his daughter however grew up and bore a daughter of Mars. she was extremely powerful beautiful and persuasive. so persuasive she convinced one of the big three to get her pregnant. Posiden, my father.

Got all that? good because there's some more. actually a lot more. last summer during the titan war my dad played a large role in defeating kronos the titan lord of time. new york city was sleeping and some were having very vivid dreams. in fact, i was sleeping too. not because i was forced to but because i was tired. It was night. the next morning i woke up in the future. pretty far in the future... how far? well i come from 1865. yeah before both the world wars. i was scared and confused so i stole a few things and me and my mom fled into the Appalachian mountains. unfortunately my mom died a few weeks later and i was on my own.

i was then discovering my water related powers thanks to Posiden being my father. i stole a few computers and stuff and figured out to plug them in to charge them and I found out that you could only get on the internet with a connection. Luckily there was a Starbucks nearby .i got up to date with almost everything. i was stealing a bare minimum for coffee at Starbucks so i could have internet. i was walking back to the small shelter i built for myself when i stopped to get a drink of water.

I heard a mans voice behind me he shouted to get my attention. i turned around to see a middle aged man. i thought to myself "OK" another lost tourist. i was wrong, but i didn't know it then so i said something like me: hello are you lost?

man: nope i'm right where i want to be me: you know there's a storm coming right?

man: yes i did, how do you know its going to rain?

me: the weather app on my phone. ( i held up an empty iPhone case so it looked like i had one)

man: it doesn't say its going to rain on any of the weather apps, i know i checked them all.

*knowing when its going to rain is one of my powers from being a demigod*

me: uhh just a feeling.

man: a feeling? the sky's are perfectly clear

me: oh okay i was wrong its not going to rain

man: no Scott you are quite right

me: how do know my name? wait let me guess youre gonna say Luke i am your father and then your a wizard harry

*i was very proud of making those references*

man: well you're not exactly a wizard but i am your father i was intrigued by this and continued to chat he verified he was in fact my dad and also Posiden; God of the waters.

My father proceeded to explain the basics. That the monsters aren't only in my head and I'm not crazy and then he told me to stay here until someone came and got me. I naturally asked who? He replied your half brother. He's going to take you to camp, you'll be safe with him. And by the way you will see an increased number of monsters because you know more now. He added. At the time I shrugged it off but now I know I should have paid more attention to this. Because more monsters did come but I could take care of myself so I didn't worry...


	2. Chapter 2

Fast forward a few days. I am starting to think that maybe I had hallucinated the man when. I wake up and step out of my cave; it s a cloudy hazy morning. I could feel something. I felt power. Power that was not my own. I consider my options for breakfast I decide to have some cereal. I sat around thinking until about noon when the omnipresent power seemed only to be getting stronger to look around. Unless there were evil bunnies causing this feeling I could not pinpoint it. After eating lunch I sat in the middle of a clearing in the woods. When I started to sense another power. This was weird. Somehow (I m still not exactly sure I am able to sense powers/presences but I am) I cautiously step out of my cave and look around. I notice shadows of what look like humans and they quickly melt away. I calmly go back inside my cave and grab my sword. Today I might need it.

It was nearly two in the afternoon best I could tell and I feel something so I walk out into the clearing in front of my cave just as a boy about two years older than me walks in. I immediately pull my sword and question him about his identity and why he was here. This could have blown up in my face if he were a normal person and called the police. He simply replied I am Percy Jackson and I need you to come with me to a place called camp half blood. Then his shadow darkened and the sky turned gray as Percy falls over with a knife out of his back.

I was surprised and then I realized it was the shadow creatures from earlier. I clenched my sword and swung it into a defensive position. And I saw the shadow. And I attacked. I am not sure how I did it but I killed them every single one of them.

After that was over I sat next to the corpse of Percy Jackson and thought. 


End file.
